


Life is Strange[est]

by BlazingNerz



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max never fell out of touch with Chloe, Max saves Chloe still, Maxium Gay, Nerzia gets powers saving rachel, Nerzia hangs out with rachel so much shes a mini her, Nerzia's a year younger, Powers but Rachels still alive, Probably going to be some OOC moments, Shes smart, but still in the same grade as max, its gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingNerz/pseuds/BlazingNerz
Summary: Max likes Kate, But with her powers she's too busy to confess.Nerzia likes Victoria, and everyones trying to figure out how the hell she likes the Queen Bitch.Rachel and Chloe are the best wingwomen and best friends they could have.Victoria has trouble figuring out her feelings towards the younger caufield.Too many people wonder how people like Chloe, Max,and Nerzia are best friends with THE Rachel AmberKate , is well kate.





	1. Welcome to Arcadia Bay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first life is strange story so I aplogize if their OOC XD. I love this game so I just had to make a story out of it so here we are! Leave some comments if you have any suggestions! :P

It was just a regular sunday afternoon as two sisters were typing away on their phones.

"I swear to dog if you send me one more meme and you're sitting in the seat next to me." Max groaned, looking at her younger sister next to her. Nerzia smirked, her fingers tapping away on her phone as she sent another text, a 'ping' sounded from Max's phone as another picture popped up. Max rolled her eyes before pulling up a screen, the word 'Block' was in cased in a big, red square.

"Fine, Fine I'll stop! Geez, You're no fun hippie." Nerzia chuckled, fixing the current ponytail she had up. The two were taking a cab to their school, both somewhat excited to be back in Arcadia Bay.

 

"Here's your stop ladies." The gruff, but friendly voice of the cab driver came from up front, both girls said a quick 'Thanks' before getting out of the car and watching it zoom out into the busy streets, or as busy as they could be for Arcadia Bay.

 

The two began to walk up the walkway towards the enterence of Blackwell's dorms, Nerzia carrying the order of to-go food they had brought from Two Whales Diner. Not paying much attention, the two bumped into Victoria chase and her 'minions'

"Well Well, If it isnt the two selfie ho's of Blackwell." Victoria piped up, causing her minions to laugh behind her, Taylor stepped up, circling the sisters. "Atleast one of them has atleast a taste of fashion, most likely from Rachel." Taylor picked at Nerzia's clothes, who growled and moved from out of her reach. "Can you three stooges move? Or are your feet uncapable of that simple movement?" Nerzia sighed, putting her free hand in her jacket. Victoria glared at her "Bad luck, We're not moving. They sat on the steps blocking the enterence to the dorms.

"I swear to fucking god..." Max her Nerzia mumbled, She turned towards the three "Move. Or do I really have to call Rachel out here?" Victoria's eyes widened for a moment before returning to normal, she spoke up "No one's scared of that punk lover."

 

"Really now?" A calm voice spoke, footsteps were heard as an arm was thrown around Nerzia's shoulder. "I really suggest you move before she goes off." Chloe speaks while giving Nerzia a side hug, Rachel stood on Max's side, "No, Go on, Please I'm interested to hear this. Or are you three done pulling off your fake ass wanna be mean girl's act?" Nerzia snorts, hiding her grin her the crook of her sleeve as she pretending to wipe her face. Victoria mumbled something as Rachel forcefully made a path between the three and the door. "Come on guys." Chloe, Nerzia and Max followed. Before closing the door, Nerzia glanced at Victoria's irratited face before catching the blonde's hair attention turning to her. Quickly closing the door she mentally thought.

_"Why do the hot ones always have to be such jerks."_

The four group of friend's made their way to Rachel's dorm, catching up on various moments that had happened during the day. "So some buff ass dude was trying to flirt with Rachel right? And I overheard so I'm like 'Oh hell no, Get away from my girl, dick.' So I pull her away from him  and kiss her right infront him. You should've seen his face, it like it was a deflated ballon or some shit and he walks off muttering 'fucking lesbians' and I flip him off and yell 'Don't be jealous you can't get none!'" Chloe goes into a animated description of what had happened, Rachel opened her door, allowing everyone to walk in before closing, and locking it.

"I wacked her when she said that because there was a group of peopls near us looking at us like 'What the hell?' and then this one guy walks up asking us if we were interested in a threesome and I fucking fell out laughing because I knew Chloe was about to go off again." Rachel sat on the floor, looking at Chloe's annoyed face as the blue haired girl thought about earlier.

 

"Which I did, I mean seriously dude, What the fuck? You just walk up to girls saying that? Thats creepy as fucking hell." The punk grumbled, pulling off her beanie and running a hand through her hair. Nerzia looks at Chloe, laughing, causing an irritated look to be cast her way. "What?" Chloe jokingly threw her beanie at the laughing girl.

"That's just funny you were jealous and went all knight in shining armor on them." Nerzia voiced, causing all the girls in the room to laugh except said girl. Chloe's face turned red muttering a quick 'Shut up' before she went to sit next to her girlfriend.

"Chloe's in loveeeeeeeee~" Max chimed in, causing the punk's face to turn even redder. She growled before launching herself at Max who hid behind her younger sister.

"Shut the hell up Mad-Max." The punk gave up, instead laying, fully stretched on the floor. Nerzia locked eyes with Rachel and the two just began to laugh again. "Poor Che." Rachel coo'd, running her hand through her girlfriend's beanie-less head. Nerzia still had Chloe's beanie from when Chloe had thrown in at her. 

"You should really let me borrow this sometime Chloe, I'd look cool as heck in this."  The younger Caufield spoke, pulling her light brown hair from her ponytail. It was long like Rachel's but thicker. Shaking her hair free from its containment, she pulled the beanie over it, letting it rest a little higher then her forehead and putting the fallen strands from the front behind her ear. 

Max looked at her sister, she did look good honestly, with the beanie on she looked.. mature, older than she really is. It also just gave off the calm and collected vibe Nerzia carried around like Rachel. 

"I'll do you one better." Rachel spoke up as Chloe lifted her head to look at Nerzia, voicing her compliment of 'Looking good, Nerz'. "I can get you one when I go out shopping this weekend. You all can come along if you want." 

"Really? Awesome count me in." Nerzia grinned, turning to Max "Come with us, we can get you some more Jane doe shirts if you want." She suggested which made the short-brown hair girl think, "Why not," She shrugs "I'll go."

"Guess I'm going too if my girlfriend and two bestfriends are, shit and I was hoping Max would stay back so I could too." Chloe laughed sitting up and throwing a pillow she grabbed off of Rachel's bed towards Max. "You trader!" She said in mock anger. Max laughed putting her arm up and stopping the pillow from hitting her and throwing it back at the blue haired punk.

"You two are dorks." Rachel shakes her head, laughing as she moves to sit next to Nerzia, the expected 'I know you are but what are you' pops out from Chloe's mouth as she gives an idiotic grin, Rachel just pushes her head back to the floor. "Touché, punkie."

"But I'm your punk." Chloe grins, Rachel sighs "You are my punk.." She says in a loving voice.

"Chloe and Rachel sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N- Shit!" Nerzia scrambled up and out of the door, still wearing Chloe's beanie as said girl chased her with a red face.

"Nerzia, Get back here!!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Rachel and Max walked outside not long after Chloe chased Nerzia out.

"Your sisters a tease, You know that?" Rachel pointed out, causing Max to giggle. "She's been like that since we were young, always had Chloe to chase her around too." Rachel joined in on the laughter at that. "You know... Nerzia's birthday is this friday.." Max ponders out loud and Rachel grins. "Suprise party time? I can get Victoria to let me use the Vortex Party decorations?"

 

"Are you sure? I mean she kinda hates Nerzia and I. I don't see her letting you use the decorations for our party." Max sighs, Rachel just smirks "Oh Maxie, Max Max... Victoria's got some secrets that you have no idea about."

 

"Huh?" 


	2. Monday: Guns, Car crashes, Powers, Oh My.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the conversations Max has just a little bit so here we go XD

_'Click'_

"Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a 'selfie' a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift."

 

_"Crap,"_ Max thought she had been caught.. She tried to listen to Mr.Jefferson's long speech but couldn't as she kept zoning out over and over again.

"Max" She heard her name again so she tried to zone into his speech again "..Can you tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self portraits?"

"Your asking me? Let me think.. Um.."  Max trailed, glancing to her sister who sat across the room who tried to mouth the answer to her.

"You either know it or don't Max!" Jefferson smacked the table "Is there anyone her that knows there stuff?

Victoria confidently raised her hand before speaking, "Louis Daguerre was a French painter who created 'dagurreotypes' a process that gave portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror." Victoria smirked at her correct answer, turning to Max "Now you're totally stuck in the Retro Zone. Sad Face" Max looked down uncomfortably. 

Across the room if you listen well enough you could hear a small thud as Nerzia lightly banged her fists on her table, muttering what Max could only think was a swear word as she glared at Victoria who suprisingly looked away when she caughf Nerzia's glare.

Not long after class ended, Max's gaze turned to Kate near her. A blush coated her cheeks as she looked at Kate, she had a crush on the blonde haired girl all year, but her face quickly frowned as she saw how worn down she looked. She got up from her seat and walked over to said girl.

"H-Hey Kate." She stuttered, mentally kicking herself, but Kate didn't seem to notice. "Oh hi, Max." She replied, a small smile showing on her face, "You seemed quiet today.." Max added, Kate's glance turned towards the ground. "Just thinking too much.." Kate sighed, "I hear that... You uh.. You want to grab a cup of tea after school and talk about it?" Max rubbed the back of her head, "Max as much as I would love too, I can't, too much homework." Max nodded, "R-Right.. Some other time then." Max bidded goodbye and walked out, or tried to, before she could Mr.Jefferson had called her.

"Max could you come over here for a second?"

____________________________________________________

"There you are. I never thought you were coming out." Nerzia called walking to Max as she closed the door to their Art Class. "Mr.Jefferson had called me back, wanting to talk about my Everyday Hero's contest entry.."

"Hey don't worry about it, you're going to win if you turn that one in you know that right?" She points to the picture Max had taken with her tripod of her and her pictures against the wall. "I don't know about that Nerzia... I'm going to wait a bit longer."

"Suit yourself sis." Nerzia holds the door to the bathroom open for Max as Max walks in, "I'll meet you outside." Nerzia nods and lets the door go as she starts to walk to the front of Blackwell

"Hey Nerzia!" Rachel called, waving towards the younger girl who turned and smiled." "Hey Rache, where's Chloe?" 

"Went home, something about her getting back before step-dick." Nerzia chuckled, "She really hates David huh?" Nerzia asked, Rachel side "Hate's a nice word for it." The two walked along the sidewalk as cars drove pass, the wind making their hair move back and forth. 

"So a little birdie told me someones birthday's nearing~" Rachel sang, Nerzia sighed, then began to laugh. "Yep, That would be me." Rachel looked at Nerzia "Anything planned?"

"Honestly no, My parents are still in Seattle and I never really celebrated my birthday in a big way since I've lived in Seattle. Never saw the reason too because I didn't have my closet friends." Nerzia nudged Rachel who just smiled. "Whoa there, quite the charmer huh?" 

"Shut up Rache." Nerzia said jokingly as Rachel opened up the bag she had with her "Shit." A paper had flown out into the road, Rachel jogged into the now empty street to retreive the paper that was on the run.

"Got to hold onto your papers." Nerzia called, recieving a dismissing wave of a hand as she laughed, waiting for Rachel to come back she started to pull out her phone until she heard the screech of wheels. A speeding car was driving the street and it look like it had no intention on stopping, Nerzia panicked, looking at Rachel who was bent over to grab her paper. 

"Rachel watch out!!!" Nerzia yelled, raising her hand.Rachel looked up confused before looking towards the car that was speeding towards her, she froze like a deer in head lights.

"No!!" Nerzia screamed, the car froze, unmoving. Nerzia blinked suprisingly as Rachel shakely ran over to her. "Ok, What. The. Hell." Rachel spoke, not before Nerzia had engulfed her in a hug.

"First of all, don't ever scare me like that again. Secondly..." She trailed off as she looked at the still frozen car, before turning her attention to where Rachel looked.  _Everyone_ was frozen, and everything. Teenagers were in mid laughter, or mid stride, the water fountain was frozen in mid air and even were the birds.

"What the fuck is this?" Rachel said, her voice still shaking. Nerzia didn't reply,  _"Did I do this?"_  Max wondered, spooked out by the frozen world around her  "This _happened when I raised my hand.. What the..."_

"Nerzia!" Rachel snapped her fingers infront of the girl, breaking her out of her trance. "I don't know what's going on right now Caufield.. and I'm seriously freaked right now." Once again, Nerzia didn't respond, only lifted her arm once again.

"Nerz...?"

_"Ok world... If I did this then I can undo it? So um.. Unfreeze?"_

The world was back to ite movement again and the car passed like nothing happened

"What the fuck." Nerzia breathed out.


	3. Monday- Guns, Car Crashes, Powers, Oh My-PT2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and write in POV's for this chapters tell me what you guys like best :P

_Nerzia's POV_

 

 

 

 

 

> I don't rememnber what happened after I resumed time... I resumed **fricking time**. My head hit something solid and everything went black.
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> "Ne...."
> 
> I groaned, pain shooting through my head.
> 
> "Nerz...!" 
> 
> .....
> 
> "Nerzia!"
> 
>  
> 
> I lazily opened my eyes, something was blocking my vision. Not long after my eyes begun to focus, revealing the worried face of Rachel.
> 
> "Rache..." I groaned again, tryjng to sit up but was attacked by a massive migrane. I could feel something wet running down my nose.
> 
> "Your bleeding..." She said, I wiped the bottom of my nose, looking at the shiny, red liquid on my fingers. 
> 
>  
> 
> "Wh...What happened?" I leaned on a tree behind me.
> 
> "You mumbled something and stuck your arm out.. Next thing I know, time is fucking normal again."
> 
> "It was me..." I sigh, the revealation coming to me.
> 
> "Huh...?" She questioned, quirking her right eyebrow up, she scooted closer to me.
> 
> "All I remember is thinking how much I wanted that car to.. to stop" I tell her, not being able to find the right words. "A-and next thing I know, the car stopped.. well, everything stopped I guess."
> 
> I can tell this information shocked her, but before I could even add anything more to my sentence, a large pain shot through my head. I instantly held my head in my hands again as my vision blurred, the world infront of as a flash of something large appeared in my vision.
> 
> I could hear the sound of wind whirling pass me, small objects were getting carried through the air and leaves on trees and bushes getting torn off. I was on the edge of the cliff, near the lighthouse as I looked out into the landscape view of Arcadia Bay, there was a tornado forming in the middle of the ocean, heading straight for Arcadia Bay. My eyes widened in fear, my thoughts drifting to Chloe, Rachel, Max... and Victoria..
> 
> "Nerzia...?" I turned around, It was Max with the same confused and fearful look as me, written on her face.
> 
> "Max.."
> 
> "Nerzia!" She hugged me, I returned it as I looked over her shoulder, we wouldn't make it in time to save our friends and family, tears starting to run down my eyes.
> 
> ______________________________
> 
> I gasped, grabbing the grass below me, tearing some out of the ground in the process. I took sharp and quick breath's, my vision held everything in sharp focus as I saw the face of Rachel infront of me, her mouth was moving but I couldn't understand what she was saying.
> 
> "Nerzia! Look at me!" Rachel grabbed my face gently, my eyes looked into hers, she's alive.. 
> 
> I started to calm down, my breath's slowing and my vision seemed to return to normal.
> 
> "Are you okay...? You freaked me out there." Rachel says, letting my face go. My grip on the grass loosened. 
> 
> "Y-Yeah... I just had this awful vision... I-It seemed so real..."
> 
> "Tell me?" She asked, concern written on her face, and I knew that whatever I told her, shared with her, she would take me one hundred percent, without any doubt.
> 
> "Of course.. I was by the light house..."
> 
> _______________________________
> 
>  I had told everything to Rachel and I don't know if she believed me because I was one of her best friends, or had just seen me stop time... but I didn't really care, I was just... glad, y'know?
> 
> Max hadn't returned to the dorm's that night, much to my dismay, I wanted to confide in her... see if she believed in me.. but when I texted her she just replied with
> 
> ' **Won't be back 2nite. Staying @ Chloes'**
> 
> I was sleeping over at Rachel's dorm for the night. I tried to resist at first, but I was shaken up after the day's events that I gave in and agreed to her offer, thanking her on the way.
> 
> I wrapped my arms around myself, keeping my eyes on the ground as we continued to the dorms. I could feel stares on me as I walked behind the Vortex member, but I didn't care, I was stuck in my own world.
> 
> Suddenly something hot spilt on me, I jumped back, my eyes snapping upwards.
> 
> "Are you serious?!" It was Victoria with a smashed cup in her hand, coffee was running down the front of her sweater.
> 
> "Do you know how much this cashmere costs?? Caufield-!"
> 
> I cut her off, not minding the coffee on me as I wrapped my arms around myself again. "Sorry Victoria.... I'll get you a new coffee tomorrow.." We both knew I couldn't afford to get her another sweater, she paused, I guess she was suprised by me not having a comeback.
> 
> "I'll get you another sweater Vicky." Rachel says, waving Victoria off, I left the two as I walked back to the dorms.
> 
> _______________________
> 
> "Is she okay..?" Victoria asked Rachel, her eyes never leaving the back of Nerzia's form.
> 
> "We've been through some... freakish things today... It's fucked both of us up a little, honestly." Came the reply of Chloe's girlfriend. Victoria remained quiet beforr shaking her head.
> 
> "You don't have to get me a new sweater but-"
> 
> "-but you want the coffee from Nerzia, huh?" Rachel smirked. Victoria's face turned red. "Hella thirsty for coffee, or Nerzia?"
> 
> "Shut the hell up, Amber." Rachel snickered, walking away, leaving the red faced Victoria alone.


	4. Tuesday- Coffee and Kate Marsh.

"And heres Blackhell." Chloe comments, pulling up to Blackwell Academy and parking in a empty space. They both exited the car and started to walk towards the dorms.

"How am I going to explain this to Rachel and Nerzia.." Max groans, putting her face in her hands. Chloe threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Max! You can control  _fucking_ time! And those two... Nerzia's your sister and is going to trust you through everything! And Rachel... Rachel, she's great, caring, she takes everything into perspective... You'll be fine." Chloe says, sticking her free hand in her pocket. 

Max sighed "You're right Che.." Max looks at her hands again.

_"And if worse comes to worse, I can rewind and never tell anyone.."_

_______________________________________________

Nerzia was the first to wake up, which is suprising since Nerzia usually was always the last to awake.

She quietly opened the dorm to Rachels room, closing it behind her. The younger Caufield yawned, walking to her own dorm and unlocking it. She grabbed her shower supplies and headed to the showers.

There was a link on the mirror of the girl's bathroom, curiously Nerzia searched it up, only to gasp at the outcome.

Kate was the main focus of the screen as she made out with multiple people... female and male. Nerzia growled, wiping the link off the mirror. She opened her text messages and clicked on Max.

**Me: Kate's having trouble... Like huge, comet fucking shit.**

**Max: First of all, why a comet, second of all. Who's causing it. I'll make them. No ones going to hurt Kate. Not on my watch.**

I sent her the link to the video, instantly the words, Max is typing... appeared

**Max: What in the fucking dog?! Kate would never go to a Vortex party let alone do that.**

**Me: That was a Vortex Party?**

**Max: Yeah, I could hear Queen Bitch in the background, plus this is the one Rachel was telling us that she skipped to hang with us.**

Fucking Victoria.

I.. If she had anything to do with this I don't even know how I would react. Mad at her? Or myself fot evening caring this much about her, but I also cared for Kate... Alot.

I shook these thoughts out of my head for now, closing my text messages and shutting off my phone as I started to take off my clothes.

__________________________________________

_Max's POV_ 

"I'm going to go get Rachel.. You find Nerzia." Chloe says, walking off in the way of Rachel's dorm.

I started to walk to Nerzia's dorm, the conversation we just had running through my head. I wanted to check on her but...

 I still have her book!

I made a quick detour into my room, grabbing the book I had borrowed from the Christian girl. Making my way back to Kate's room, I hestianted before knocking on her door.

A few seconds passed before I heard the unlocking of the door infront of me and the girl I had fallen for appeared. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had dark circles under her eyes.

"H-Hey Kate, I brought your book back." I gave a sheepish smile, Kate returned mines with a small one. 

"Hi Max... Come in." She moved to the side, allowing me to enter. I walked in, placing the book on her desk. "Thanks Max.." Kate trailed off, the usual cheerfulness in her voice gone as she sat at the chair at her desk. 

"Hey... Are you alright...?" I asked, Kate never responded, walking over to her, I bent down and moved some stray hair from her face. 

"Kate..?" I asked again, she shook her head. 

"Just troubles... that's all.. too much on my mind." Her voice shook as she spoke, her hands turned into fists at her sides. 

"Is it the....video?" I was hestaint to ask, her fists grew even tighter. "Yo-You've seen it...?" Her voice wavered, My heart broke at the sound of it.

"Yeah..." And that's when she broke down.

Her voice was filled with sobs as she spoke "I-I knew I shouldn't h-have went to that party," She pulled her hands from her sides to cover her face. "Now everyone's seen that video.. T-They won't leave me alone, Max... M-My family... They hate me... " Kate uncovered her eyes, showing the redness and puffiness of them. "Th-They told me that I was a sh..shame to the family Max..." 

I growled, how could anyone say that about their own flesh and blood?!

"Katie.. " Was all I could, My anger was building and I wasn't surs that if I said something, It wouldn't be something horrible about her asshole parents. I stood up, dusting myself off and Kate looked at me. I raised my hand and time started to rewind. I went all the way until I was preparing to knock on Kate's door. 

"I would rather leave you at this moment then have you torn like this Katie..." I mumbled, a migrane hitting me slightly. I knocked on the door, leaving the book on the ground before leaving.

I will get Queen Bitch back for this.

_________________________________

___Nerzia's POV___

I let out an exhale as I stepped out of the shower, drying myself and my hair as I put my clothes on. A simple pair of ripped jeans and a black and red plaid shirt, like Rachel's but with reversed colors.

I placed the towel around my neck to prevent my dripping hair from wetting my clothes, exiting the girl's bathroom. 

"Caufield." I turned around when I heard my voice.

And there she was, Victoria, in all her bitchy but beatiful glory.

"What?" I asked, bringing my towel up to dry my hair again, my eyes locked onto her and she locked away. 

"I..I want my coffee." She stuttered, I raised an eyebrow, I was still pissed at her for being there with what happened to Kate and letting people post it around, but it was Victoria.. She probably wrote the link down...

"Alright fine." My mouth gave a completly different answer than my mind told me to give but deep down inside of me, I knew I wanted to hang out with Victoria.

" _Damn, She makes me weak.."_ I thought beflre sighing and continuing to dry my hair even more. "Just give me a second." I spoke, walking towards my dorm, Once I entered I threw my towel on my bed and grabbed my wallet and a baseball cap that had an 'N' on it. I walked out of my room, placing my cap on my head backwards and pulling my hair through the hole in the back.

"Let's go." I spoke, walking back towards were Victoria was, who just looked at me. "Hey, Are you listening? I said Let's go." I waved a hand in her face, which seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.

"Y-Yeah, Whatever, I'll drive," She said in a rushed sentence. "Hurry up Caufield." She walked away. I was confused by her strange behavoir but just shrugged it off, pulling out my phone and texting Max.

**Me: Have to get coffee 4 the Queen of Blackwell, acciendently split hers yesterday.**

**Max: Yuck seriously? Anyways.. I talked to Kate..**

**Me: Is she okay?**

**Max: Not really**

**Me: Shit.. Ill talk to her.**

**Max: No Dont!**

**Max: I dont think she likes talking about it at all.**

**Me: Okay Okay.. I'll save the talks for her girlfriend**

**Max: WTF, She has a girlfriend?!**

**Me: Well she would if someone had the guts to confess.**

**Max: Stfu**

**Me: <3 you too sis**

I laughed at her last text, following Victoria to her car. My laugh causing her to look back at me in confusion before shaking her head and scoffing. 

"Weirdo." 

But it was weird, her voice seemed almost lighthearted, like she was joking.

"Well being weird is better than being boring old normal."I commented, walking with slower, longer strides than Victoria's but we still had the same pace because I was just as tall as her.

She shook her head, mumbling something, all I could make out was 'Fucking Dork'. I sighed, maybe I just made up hearing her have a joking edge to her voice.

_"I really need to get over her."_

"My car's right there. Let's go." She spoke, walking in the direction of a car without a hood.

"Holy shit." I said in awe, it was a Bentley Continental GT V8 S Convertible. And yes, I, Nerzia Caufield am a Car Nerd, I can admit that much.

"What?" Victoria grumbled, looking for her keys I presumed. 

"This car is over two-hundred thousand dollars..." I breathed, looking at the shiny decor of it. It looked like she had just gotten it washed. 

"Yeah? So?" The car beeped as she unlocked it, "I'm Victoria Chase have you forgotten Caufield?" 

I rolled my eyes, rich girl, I forgot for a second she hadn't metioned it at all today.

"No I haven't Victoria." I opened the door to the passangers seat and the blonde haired girl entered the drivers seat. She turned the radio on to some station I had never heard of before pulling out of Blackwell's parking lot. I sighed, pulling out headphones from my pocket and grabbing my phone. 

I placed both earbuds in my ear and turned my volume up, and closed my eyes, leaning my head on the headset behind me.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

_Backbeat, the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

My head bobbed uncounciously to the beat of the song and I hummed the lyrics. My mind drifted back to the events that happened yesterday. I still needed to tell Max and Chloe, But for now.. I just needed to relax..

 

Even if it was with Victoria.


	5. Tuesday- Coffee and Kate Marsh PT.2

Nerzia had fallen asleep on the drive with Victoria, her head resting on the headrest behind it. Every now in then the Victoria would sneak looks at the younger brunette beside her.

She noticed the tiny freckles on her cheeks, which were less noticable than her susters, but still there. She also noticed the way Nerzia looked innocent, almost child like as she slept. Way different then how the blonde had seen her the day before, the younger Caufield's eyes were wild then, like she was zoned out but not. As she responded when Victoria had yelled at her.

"Shit, I feel bad for that." Victoria mumbled to herself, pulling into the parking lot of a local mall, which had the same coffee shop that she had purchased hers from.

She glanced at Nerzia one last time before grumbling something and reaching over to shake her shoulder. "Wake up Caufield. We're here."

"You know.. you could call me by my first name sometimes, _Chase"_ Nerzia yawned, stretching as she responded to the older girl beside her before opening her door to exit.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Victoria shot back, a harsh tone to her voice, that she instantly regretted, bringing Nerzia here was suppose to Victoria's chance to show her another side of her without her friends thinking she was going soft.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, Nerzia did a double take at the blonde-hair girl.

"Did... Did you just apolgize?" Nerzia said, a shock tone to her words.

"Y-Yeah.. I did." Victoria turned slightly pink at the cheeks. "Now come on before I regret it." She closed the door to her car, locking it with her keys and walking off.

"Wowzers" Nerzia said, stealing her sisters signature line as she followed behind the blonde-haid girl. She pulled her phone out

**Nerzia added Max, Chloe, and Rachel to the chat.**

**Nerzia: So get this, Victoria's acting nice???**

**Chloe: Wtf, Did the bitch hit her head on the steering wheel on the drive there?**

**Nerzia: That's mean Che..**

**Chloe: News Flash. No one gives a fuck.**

**Max: Harsh.**

**Rachel: Nerzia does**

**Nerzia: Stfu Rachel**

**Max: What**

**Chloe: What**

**Me: I swear Rachel, Shut the fuck up before I get Chloe to ignore you for a week**

**Chloe: Like I would actually do that.**

**Nerzia: Traitor**

**Rachel: Nerzia likes Victoria.**

**Chloe: What the fuck???? How the fuck???? When the fuck?????**

**Max: Holy shit**

**Max: You like the Queen Bitch of Blackwell??? :0**

**Chloe: NO EMOJI**

**Nerzia: I swear to god Rachel when I get back your dead.**

**Rachel: Wont be there, with Max at Chloe and two whales.**

**Chloe: We are talking about this later!**

**Max: We def are.**

**Nerzia: Goddammit**

A few minutes had passed before the next text came in.

**Max: I also need to talk to you about something sis, so get back soon.**

**Nerzia: alr, sure.**

 She shut my phone off, placing it in her pocket once again and put her hands on her face. She could feel herself turning red.

_I can't believe Rachel ratted on me._

She sighed removing my hands from my face and bumping into the back of Victoria.

"Ouch. Sorry." She mumbled, rubbing the back of my head.

"Are you alright?" She asked, my eyebrows went up in shock before Nerzia responded.

"Uh... Yeah.. Just my friends and Max are getting on my nerves." The brunette confessed before looking around "Anyways, Where's your coffee place?"

"I-I actually wanted to look around a bit before we went back." She said, starting to walk once more, Nerzia caught up with her.

"Cool, Lead the way M'lady." The younger girl joked, showing a goofy smile, Victoria was acting way different... and she liked it.

Oh how she liked it.

_________________________________________

"I fucking can't believe the same weird ass shit happened to you... " Rachel snuggled into the side of Chloe as her, Max, and Chloe sat in a booth at Two Whales.

"What do you mean?" Max had asked, taking a break from the food infront of her. She had just told Rachel what had happened in the bathroom with Nathan and Chloe. And how she reversed time.

"It's Nerzia... She... Something weird happened yesterday. A car was speeding, and almost crashed straight into me." She shuttered, moving into Chloe more, who in turn wrapped her arm around her waist. 

"And all of a sudden, the next thing I know the car is frozen, EVERYTHING is frozen. The bird's... people.. even the fucking water in the middle of the sky from the fountain." She sighed, running a hand through her hair before continuing. "Not long after that, she somehoe managed to resume time? And she passed out after that." She finished, placing her hands on the table infront of her.

Max's grip tightened on the fork in front of her, pulling her phone out quickly she texted Nerzia again

**Max: I also need to talk to you about something sis, so get back soon.**

**Nerzia: alr, sure.**

She placed her phone back in her pocket, her hands shaking. 

"Some weird shit is going on" Max breathed

"Freaky deaky shit." Chloe said, Rachel and Max looked at her before the three busted out laughing, Chloe calmed down first before looking at Rachel. 

"But seriously, I need to say something about this hella bad... Nerzia really likes Victoria??" Her face had a look a disgust on it. Rachel just shrugged with a smile. 

"She's better than you guys think..." She trails off.

"Fuck that, did you see what she did to Kate?" At this point, Max had began to talk, banging her fists on the table. Before sheepishly shrinking back in her seat from her outburst in the diner.

"Whoa, Calm down there Romeo, Queen Bitch isn't here." Chloe laughed, earning a blush from the girl across the table from her.

"I don't have an excuse for that but just watch... I'm sure Nerzia can help her out." Rachel looked towards Chloe and she watched the blue haired girls mouth move to say something.

"Fat fucking chance."

"Sorry Rache, but I agree with Chloe on this one." Max answers, a bitter tone to her voice as she crossed her arms.

"You guys believe what you want~" Rachel sang before taking Chloe's drink and taking a gulp.

"Hey!"

___________________________________________

Nerzia and Victoria sat in silence as the two walked around the mall. Victoria's coffee in her hand as the girl took small sips from time to time. The two had passed a 'Hot Topic' that caught Nerzia's eye. 

"Victoria I know I'm a fucking dork for this, but I want to look in here real quick. Ill catch up with you." The brunette quickly disappeared into the store, leaving a slightly irritated Victoria.

"Of course your a fucking dork, you don't have to tell me." She mumbled, but instead of leaving she just stood beside the store's entrence, checking her phone. 

A few messages from Taylor came in and she just ignored them before she saw one that caught her eye.

**Sweet T: Your seriously ignoring me to hang out with your dorky girlfriend?!**

**Sweet T: And I thought we would stay together forever, Vicky and Tay, Girls before... Girls? :/**

**Sweet T: Anyway, shes pretty cute tbh, go vic.**

**Victoria: Shut the fuck up, She's not my girlfriend. And she'll never be.**

**Sweet T: Why u always lyin**

**Sweet T: Your head over heels honey**

**Sweet T: And why not, Shes cute, nice, and actually pretty popular, even if she doesnt know it. Shit I actually feel bad about we treat her.**

**Victoria: Don't you think I fucking know that, I'm one of the tops of the Vortex club. I know things. And one thing is that I know I DONT like her.**

**Victoria: Even if I did, no way in hell would I date her. She's weird and a dork. And that doesn't mix well with my rep T.**

**Sweet T: Keep lying to yourself vic. I gotta go. Tell me how your date goes!**

**Victoria: Shut up!!!**

Victoria's face was bright red, she put her phone back in her pocket, grumbling and turning around to go in the store and turn Nerzia to hurry up.

She caught the girl staring at behind a shelf. Victoria walked up behind the girl, her eyes trained on a sweatshirt on a rack.

"Hey.." Victoria said, Nerzia flinched a bit before looking behind her.

"Ah, Sorry! I've been in here for a while huh? Come on.... Let's go." She began to walk out of the store. Victoria still had her eyes on the sweatshirt Nerzia was looking at. She recognized the symbol on the front, it was a twenty one pilots hoodie, with the words 'Blurryface' written on the back. 

"Dork... " She mumbled, she was about to follow Nerzia but she looked back at the sweatshirt again.

"Give me a second... Nerzia, I'm going to use the bathroom." The younger smiled at Victoria before nodding and walking out of the store. The blonde hair girl grabbed the sweatshirt before taking it to the register.

"Is this everything for you today ma'am?" The cashier asked, ringing the sweatshirt up. 

"Yes... Actually... There is one thing.. Is there anywhere a person could get something customized here?"

"Second floor ma'am" 

"Thank you." 

"Do you need a bag?"

"No, Thanks. I got it." Victoria stuffed the sweatshirt into a bag from a previous store and walks outside. Nerzia's leaning against a wall, her eyes wandering around the mall until her eyes landed on the blonde beside her.

"Ah. There you are, C'mon." She pushes herself off the wall and takes her cap off, running her hand through her hair.

"I actually need to go to one more store... You can wait at the car, if you want." Victoria said, lacking her usual annoyed tone. 

"Uh... Sure." Nerzia shrugged, taking the keys from Victoria and walking off, waving as she left.

" _Damn her for being an adorble dork..._ " Victoria groaned before walking deeper into the mall.

____________________________________________

Nerzia sat inside of Victoria's car. Head bobbing to the music she played from the cars speakers, it had been almost 20 minutes ad she saw Victoria appear from the mass of people. A man had count the blonde's attention and she turned around.

Nerzia's eyes narrowed before she sighed and closed her eyes. 

"She doesn't like you.. and even if she's acting better she still doesnt like you like that Nerz... Get over it." She mumbles to herself, taking her hat off and putting it on the dashboard in front of her.

The brunette runs her hand through her hair before leaning against the chair behind her and looking towards were she last saw Victoria. She was gone and so was the man, slightly panicking, Nerzia looked around to Victoria pushed up against the wall. She was struggling to get away and this made Nerzia's blood boil.

"Get away from her dick!" Nerzia had already exited the car and was jogging towards Victoria, shoving the bigger man off. who stumbling in shock of her appearence.

"Caufield..." Victoria breathed, looking at the girl who stared the man down with pure hatred in her eyes. 

The man growled, standing up to his full height which was about 6'6, Nerzia never stood down.

"Is this how you get off?! Trying to take advantage of girls cause they dont want y-?!" Nerzia was cut off as the burly man struck her right in the gut, taking the air out of her lungs. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Nerzia!!"" Victoria yelled, running over to the downed girl and bending down to her. 

"Annoying little twerp." The man grumbled in a husky voice. He waled towards Victoria, reaching a hand out to grab her by the back of her shirt.

Nerzia opened her eyes slightly to see the man behind Victoria, but all of the blonde's attention was on her. "No..." The younger mumbled before growling. "Fuck off!" She yelled.

The man stopped in his motions, before flying back into a wall like something had pushed him, but there was nothing. Victoria's eyes widened as she watched the man fly back before those widened eyes turned towards Nerzia.

Nerzia grunted, standing up, but an arm was still clutched around her abdomen. "T-That's new.." She mumbled to herself but Victoria had heard her.

"Nerzia??? What the fuck?!"

 


	6. Tuesday- Coffee and Kate Marsh PT.3

"This really hurts..." Nerzia groaned, holding her stomach as Victoria helped her back to her car. The younger girl agreed to tell the blonde everything once they got back to Blackwell.

"You're going to need some ice..." Victoria said, looking from the drivers seat as Nerzia slowly got into the car.

"No shit, sherlock." She mumbled again, holding her stomach tighter. Her breathing was still raspy.

"Thank you..." The blonde mumbled causing Nerzia to glance in her direction.

"Huh?"

"Thank you." She said clearer this time, turning the key in her car to start the ignition before driving out of the lot.

"U-Uh... Sure, No problem Rori... I-I mean," Nerzia stumbled over her words. The younger girl had always had a nickname for Victoria that she kept to herself, and she couldn't believe she called the blonde it right infront of her.

"I-It's fine." Victoria gripped the steering wheel harder. "I like it."

___________________________________________

It wasn't long before the two arrived back to Blackwell. Nerzia had texted Max telling her that she was back at Blackwell and to tell her when they got back, before gettig out the car.

Victoria glanced towards the injured girl, her eyes softening a bit before shaking her head. 

"Come on.. We can go to my dorm, I'll get you an ice pack." She said, grabbing her shopping bags and walking towards Nerzia.

"I..I can walk.. Just not so fast." Victoria nodded, leading the girl to her dorm.

As both girls walked into the dorms, Victoria glanced around, glad to see that the hallways were empty.

Walking towards her personal dorm, she unlocked it and walked in, depositing her bags on the floor and helped Nerzia down to the bed. 

"Here.." Victoria crouched down to the mini fridge she had in the corner of her room, pulling out an ice pack and giving it to Nerzia.

"Thanks." She mumbled, placing it on her abdomen, taking a sharp inhale as it touched her skin.

 Victoria glanced over at her in concern. "Are you okay...?" Her voice was soft, which shocked Nerzia.

"Yeah... Just going to be sore for a bit... Your ok right though? That guy didn't do anything right?" And just like that, it seemed like Nerzia forgot about her pain. A serious look in her eyes.

"No... You prevented him.. " Victoria showed a small smile before shaking her head. "I thanked you for that already... What I want to know is what the hell happened back there, He flew back in the fucking air!" She whispered/yelled as if someone was listening to them.

Nerzia sighed "You promise not to tell anyone..."

"Fine."

Nerzia took a deep breath, grabbing Victoria's pillow in mid air before closing her eyes. The pillow stopped in mid air.

Victoria's eyes widened, her mouth opening and her face paling as if she just saw a ghost.

"I dont know what it is... But It happened when I saved Rachel from a car accident..." Nerzia focuses again, the pillow floats down to her and lands on Victoria's bed.

"And me being able to control items came from saving you..."

___________________________________________

 *Nerzias POV*

_I informed Victoria about the strange.. powers, I had acquired over the few days that had past. And the blonde hair girl took it suprisingly well.. I guess that's a plus to saving her._

I yawned, stretching out on the floor I was currently laying on in Victoria's room when my phone began to play 'Doubt' by Tøp.

"It's Max.." I mumbled, Victoria had haned me my phone, the blonde acting suprsingly nice to me since the day's earlier events.

I slid the green icon on my phone before placing the device to my ear. My free hand fell down to my bruised stomach.

"Hello?" 

"Nerzia?" Max's worried voice sounded through my phone. I yawned again,

"Kate's on the fucking roof! She's gonna jump! " Chloe's voice came from speaker, lower, as if it was father away.

"Nerzia, We need you, Now!" I heard Rachel, her voice loud and clear. She must've taken the phone from Max. 

I could suddenly hear faint voices, coming from outside the dorm. "Shit. I'm on my way Rache." I hung up, hurriedly standing up.

"What's wrong?" Victoria's face peered above her phone. I growled, thinking about how Kate was treated by her. The blondes earlier treatment towards me faded into the back of my mind. 

 

"Kate's on the fucking roof because of your ass!" I grabbed my cap, throwing it on my head before rushing out of the room. I ran down the hall and threw open the door towards the courtyard to see a crowd gathered in it. I could see Rachel, Chloe, and Max off towards the side.

 

 

 

"Kate!!!"

 

 

I heard Max's voice and I looked up, a falling figure was above me before I realized Kate had jumped. My eyes widened "No!"

And just like that, time began to rewind, Kate's figure flew back up towards the top of the roof and I looked towards Max's direction. Her hand was raised and blood began to drip from her nose.

"No way..." The words came from my mouth as I watched time go even further back. before stopping, and continuing as normal.

I ran over to Max as she stumbled, catching her as she fell back a bit.

"What the hell." I breathed, she looked at me in confusion before her eyes widened, she shook her head and wiped the blood beneath her nose.

"I-I can't.." She put her hand up again before groaning and holding her head in her hands. "I can't rewind anymore.." 

My eyes grew in concern as I turned my head towards were Kate stood on the roof. Her foot took a step towards the edge.

I inhaled a breath.

" _I dont know if I can just stop time at will or not but please, please, please let me be able to."_

I held my hand up and closed my eyes, opening them again as I took a look a towards Kate again. Her foot hovered a bit over the ledge. I turned my gaze from her to Max and my friends, they looked around at the now frozen world.

Rachel sighed in relief before nudging Max who nodded and ran off into the dorm.

"Where's she going?"

"To save her girl."

"What the hell." Chloe's voice broke the silence.

What a day.

 


	7. Wednesday: Break in's, Chase, and Flashbacks.

"Fuck." Max breathed, jolting awake for the millionth time that night. The recurring events of Kate from the day before lingered in her head.

_She could still remember the feel of Kate's hand in hers as she pulled her down from the roof. The relief she felt as she embraced Kate in her arms._

Her cheeks turned red as she shook her head, Kate's okay now, and thats all that matters. 

Throwing the covers off of her pale legs, Max placed her feet on the cold floor beneath her. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and stood up, streching her arms over her head. A knock sounded from her door and she quirked her eyebrow up in confusion as who could be knocking on her door that early.

"Who is it."

"Open up." It was Nerzia's voice, Max laughed.

" _Should've figured._ " She made her way towards the door, unlocking it with swift precison before turning away, leaving the door open for her guest.

"I'm suprised you're up this early." Max stated, sitting in her bed as her sister closed the door behind her.

"The last two days we've been able to freeze time, rewind it, and move obstacles. I could barely sleep." Nerzia, as if on cue, yawned while crossing the room to sprawl out on Max's bed.

"Hey!" Max, for the first time she entered, realized Nerzia was already fully dress as if she was going out. But classes didn't start for another hour.

  _"Man... She wasn't kidding."_ The thought ran through the older Caufields mind. She sighed before walking over to her shower supplies. "I'll be back Nerz." And with that she walked out, leaving an already half-unconcious Nerzia.

___________________________________________

_Kate took Max's hand and disappeared from the top of the roof._

_Nerzia sighed in relief, feeling lightheaded from keeping the world frozen as Max ran up to the roof. Stumbling into Rachel, who helped her keep her balence._

_"Are you alright?" Her voice rang through Nerzia's ears. She felt Chloe's hand rest on her shoulder._

_"I-I..." She cut herself off as her eyes scanned the crowd, Victoria had made her way outside and was staring and where Kate once was, then her gaze caught Nerzia's. The younger girl looked away._

_"I'm fine.."_

____________________________________________

**Knock Knock**

Nerzia groaned, mumbling 'five more minutes' before realizing where she was.

She tiredly stood up, smoothing out her clothes and opening Max's door.

"Cau-...Nerzia?" It was Victoria.

"Rori..." It came out of Nerzia's mouth like second nature, but she was too tired to notice. Victoria didn't react.

"What the hell do you want." Two voices said at the same time. One was Nerzia's tired voice and one was her sister's voice, who was walking down the hall.

Victoria looked at Max who now stood beside her, fully dressed in her pink shirt, jeans and jacket. Her showering supplies in her hand.

"I... uh- I.."

"Spit it out, Chase." Max mumbled, pushing pass the blonde and dropping her supplies on her bed. Checking her phone to see they had 20 minutes until.

"You know what... forget it hipster." Victoria said annoyed, as she walked off. Nerzia tired eyes followed the girl's figure down the hallway before she disappeared. 

Max slightly nudged Nerzia out of the dorm before closing her dorm door and locking it.

"What was that about." Max spoke, as she began to walk down the hallway.

"No," Nerzia yawned. "..Clue." 

The two sisters continued to walk down the hallway, until they entered the courtyard. Yesterday's memories flooding both sisters.

"I want to check on Kate at the hospital tomorrow." Max stated.

"Absolutely."

____________________________________________

 

"Can anyone remember the first camera that gave the zoom in ability?" There was a sub in Jefferson class today. A real bore too, even more than Jefferson himself.

I yawned as I half noticed somebody had raised their hand to answer the question.

_Rori I'm assuming... Still can't believe I slipped out and said that.. What's an even bigger suprise is that she didn't chew my ear when I did_

I had to fight myself to keep awake in this class. I could see Max looking at me from the corner of her eye, I yawned again.

A 'buzz' vibrated from my pocket. I nonchalantly fished the phone from my pocket.

 

**Max: Wake up.**

**Me: Alr, Alr.. I will. Dog.**

**Max: Youknowho has also been staring at you for a while.**

**Me: What**

**Max: Who else. Victoria Bitchy Chase**

My cheeks instantly turned red, I didn't even bother to look up before the next text came in.

**Max: You really like her huh?**

**Me: .... She's been acting different... Nicer.. Fuck I do..**

**Max: Well.. Maybe the Caufield charm is changing her ;)**

**Me: Stfu.**

The sub continuned to yap along abut cameras and crap, not long after the bell rang. I was pretty much half asleep at this time and I jolted awake when I felt someones hand lay on my shoulder.

"It's just me."A melodious laugh followed the voice, I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I think its you with the powers, and not me." I said up, turning around to Rachel. 

"Maybe, Maybe not." She laughs again, I shake my head, smiling.

"Weirdo."

"That's why we get along."

"...Touché." 

And with that we both walked out of the classroom. Rachel stopped for a moment, still looking through the classe's door.

"Something up, Rache?" 

"Ah... No.. Come on, Chloe want's to see you and Max."

_______________________________________

"We can break in tonight... After we visit the diner for some food?" Chloe had explained this whole shenanigan of breaking into the school to swim in its pool.

"I'm so in... I can't go to two whales though." I explained, my sister had agree hestaintly to the idea a little bit before I had.

"Fine Fine... Meet us outside the school at 8?" The blue hair punk asked.

"Alright."

____________________________________________

I checked the time on my phone, a bright '4:00 pm' appeared. I clicked the bottom on the side to dimiss the screen before putting it back in my pocket.

There was a knock on the door.

 "It's open!"

A wary looking Victoria was revealed when the door opened, holding a bag in her hand.

"What are you doing he-?"

"LookI'mReallySorryHowITreatedYouAndIBoughtYouThisSoTakeIt." She spoke quickly, throwing the bag at at me before shutting my door again.

"..Uh?" I shook her head, confusion etching my face as my glance turned towards the inside of the bag. Inside was the sweatshirt I liked the day before, with my last name sewn on the back.

I could feel a smile on my face and my cheeks heating up. I ran towards her door and pushed it opening, catching a glance at the retreating Victoria.

"T-Thanks!" I called down the hallway, sighing, before closing my dorm door again, sliding my back against the door I hit the floor the floor.

My phone 'ping'ed 

**Random Number: Your Welcome**

**Me: Victoria?**

**Rori: Yeah..**

**Me:  ...Cool**

**Me: Thanks again.**

_Well that wasn't awkward at all_

I closed my phone again, running my hand through my hair, the slight smile still on my face. 

___________________________________________

Nerzia walked out of her dorm room wearing the sweatshirt Victoria had bought her.  Her last name stood out against the plain black on the back. Accompianed with blue ripped jeans.

"6 O' Clock...." Nerzia breathed out as she looked out in the hallways before taking a deep breath "Two hours to potientially do this.."

She walked towards a door, the name 'Victoria' written on it. She hestaintly knocked on the door, looking at her shoes as she waited.

"H-Hey!" Was what came out of Nerzia's mouth when Victoria opened the door and yanked her in.

"Sorry.." Victoria sheepishly said not following up with anything else.

"Ok..? Um... I was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab a bite to eat with me..?" Victoria just looked at her. "I-I mean if you dont want to that's cool, I just thought maybe we we're getting to know each other better and-"

"I'd love to." Victoria said, Nerzia blinked in suprise before the blonde hair girls expression hardened a bit.

"It's free food after all." She finished her sentence. Nerzia's smile faded a bit.

"Y-Yeah... Sure."

 


	8. Wednesday: Break in's, Chase, and Flashbacks. PT 2

"Here." Nerzia walked to the back of the school, making her way over to a object that had a sheet over it. Victoria folloeed behind her, keeping her distance. 

"Where the hell are you taking m-?" Victoria's voice cut off as Nerzia yanked the sheet off, a shiny red and black motorcycle was underneath it.

"Ho-?"  Nerzia cut her off again.

"My parent's had it dropped off for my birthday, pretty crazy they send it all the way from Seattle."

"Do you even know how to ride that thing?"

Nerzia tugged her sweatshirt's sleeves up. "Of course I do." She took the only helmet on the bike and threw it to Victoria. "Here."

 

"I think I'd rather go in my car rather then that... that death machine."

"Calm down Chase, We'll be fine, Come on." Nerzia pulled her motorcycle over towards the blonde, hopping onto it and holding her hand out the Victoria.

"If you make a crash I'm using my money to save myself,  not you.

"Yeah, Yeah got it." Nerzia held onto Victoria's hand and pulled her towards the vehicle. Victoria grumbled something before climbing on it.

"Damn helmet, better not mess my hair up."  She added on the end, pulling the helmet on.

"Better then messing up your head." Nerzia revs the engine. "Hold on."

"Huh?"

"Grab my waist, unless you want to fall off."

"I'd rather fall off." 

Nerzia froze, her hand gripping the bar handles harder. Her knuckles beginning to turn white. Behind the younger girl Victoria noticed this and her experssion changed.

 _"Shit."_ She thought, her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something to Nsrzia but she didn't.

"Fine, whatever you want." And with that Nerzia fully turned the handles and motorcycle launched into motion, and out of instinct Victoria's arms wrapped around Nerzia's midsection. The younger girl tensed a bit at this and Victoria almost pulled her arms back.

"It's fine." Nerzia's voice was low and smooth, Victoria nearly swooned at the sound before mentally cursing herself out. 

The two reached the road, Nerzia's hair swaying back in forth in fhe wind. Victoria smiled a bit as they continued to ride.

 It was just the two of them, Victoria thought.  _No reputations, No shitty ass school, Just Nerzia and I... Why does she have to be so annoyingly cute..._

 Unconciously the older girl tightened her grip around Nerzia and laid her head against her back.

"R-Rori?" Nerzia sqeaked, she was glad Victoria couldn't see her now red cheeks. Victoria didn't respond, pulling up to a red light the younger girl turned her head around to glance at the girl behind her who was currently asleep. 

A smile made it's way to her face before she shook her head and started the motorcycle back up as the light turned green, and took off once again.

____________________________________________

"Wake up.." Nerzia shook Victoria as she placed her feet on the floor, keeping the bike upright.

A droggy Victoria yawned before stepping off of Nerzia's bike as she locked it up. 

"T-That wasn't so bad." She yawned again.

"Told you." Nerzia smiled, making Victoria's heart skip a beat.

"After you." Nerzi held the door, earning a quick and quiet 'thank you' from the blonde.

"Hi Joyce." Nerzia spoks, Victoria grabbed.a seat at a booth while Nerzia sat at the bar. 

The two talked for a while before Joyce came over to take the two's order.

"I'm guessing the usual for you Nerzia?" She nodded. "And you darling?"

"A coffee and pancakes."

"Gotcha." And with that, Joyce was off into the kitchen leaving the two girls alone.

"So.. Uh-" Nerzia started to talk but Victoria cut the brunette off.

"Don't even try to talk to me Caufield."

Nerzia sighed, looking to the side and mumbling a swear before pulling out her phone. 

"Whatever you want, Your spoiled highness." Nerzia spoke with a harsh tone, suprising even Victoria.

"I don't even care anymore." Nerzia mumbled again, tapping away from her phone, putting it away when she saw Joyce had return with their food.

____________________________________________

The two ate in silence for the rest of their time spent at the diner before making their way back to Nerzia's motorcycle.

"Hey-"

"No. Keep your sarcastic remarks to yourself." Nerzia snapped at the blonde, succesfully quieting her one again.

Nerzia climbed onto her bike, not even bothering to help Victoria on this time.

 _"Shit... You've really done it Chase..."_ Victoria thought to herself before wrapping her arms around Nerzia's midsection.

The engine roared as Nerzia kicked the kick stand up and turned the handles, sending the two girls into the open road, once again.

____________________________________________

"Where is she? We said 8." Chloe mumbled, annoyed. 

Max, Rachel and Chloe were currently in the blonde's room, waiting for the photgropher's younger sister.

"I'm here." A voice spoke through the now open door. The youngest Caufield had her hand on the handle as her face appeared.

There was a visable change to her mood that made the three girls confused, but before anyone could question it she spoke again.

"So are we doing this or what?"


	9. Wednesday: Break in's, Chase, and Flashbacks. PT 3

_"Are we doing this or what?"_

 

____________________________________________

"I was thinking before we head to the pool... We dish of some dirt on the school, I mean c'mon! A school like Blackhell has to have some hidden past!" Chloe grinned.

Rachel just shook her head at her girlfriends antics before shaking her head. "Why not. Might be the highlight of this weirdass week."

Max sighed. "If we get caught.."

The blue hair punk responded. "We won't."

"..Fine." 

"Nerz..?" Rachel's attention turned towards the girl next to her as they walked, said girl had been unresponsive since they met up.

"H-Huh? Sorry... Yeah, I don't care, let's find something against Blackhell." Nerzia said quickly before returning to her quiet self once again.

All of her friends attention were now on her. "Are you okay sis?" Max asked, concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" This time it was Chloe's voice.

"I said I'm fine! Damn!" Nerzia snapped, walking ahead of the group.

____________________________________________

It didn't take long before the four girls found a way into the principal's office. None of the girl's had spoken to Nerzia since her outbust, but everyone was worried for her.

Chloe looked through files with Rachel as Max looked at various objects around the room. Nerzia was sitting in a chair, surfing the computer.

"Hey guys. Look at this. Seems like Nathan isn't a perfect 4.0 student after all." Nerzia mummered, catching everyone's attention. There were various messages from the school to the Prescotts with information about covering up Nathan's grades.

"What are you guys doing in here?"

"Fu-Ow!" Chloe grumbled, standing up from a lower shelf she was searching, hitting her head on the one above her in the process.

Victori stood at the doorway of the principals office, a scowl etched on her face as she searched the groups faces.

Hippe... Rachel....Punk.

Nerzia

" _Shit._ " Victoria thought, her face softening when her eyes locked on with the younger Caufield. 

"What do you want Victoria." Nerzia was unfased, taking her attention off the blonde and directing to the computer once more.

Victoria regained her composure. "I want to know why you're in the principals office." She crossed her arms.

"That's none of your business Chase." Chloe shot back.

"Tell me or I call the Mr.Jefferson. Right here, right now."

"Call your little boy toy." Nerzia grumbled harshly, shocking everyone in the room. Rachel looked between the two before slightly sighing.

"Everyone knows you flirt with him to when the everyday heros contest." 

"I do n-!" 

"Stop bickering already! Damn it you two sound like a married couple." Chloe grumbled before realizing what she had, her head whipped towards Nerzia, who was unfazed by the comment. 

But for Victoria it was another story. Her face turned pink and her mouth was open slightly.

"A-A what! Why would you even say that punk!" 

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Chase, Go-"

"Max" Nerzia voice interuppted the blue haired girl's response. Gaining the attention of everyone in the room, especially her sister.

"Yeah..?" The younger Caufield moved the chair she was sitting in so Max could see the computer. 

**Alex in the Dark Room**

**Alex in the Dark Room**

**Alex in the Dark Room**

"What the hell is this?" Max asked.

"And who the hell is Alex." Chloe thought outloud. By this time Victoria had joined the group by the computer, no one even questioning the blonde anymore.

Nerzia's grip tightened on the mouse.

 

"Alex was Nerzia's best friend in seattle..." Max glanced at Nerzia with concern before continuing, "She's from Arcadia Bay also and came on a visit back here... and never came back." Max finished

Nerzia's eyes were locked on the computer screen infront of her. "Three years." She spoke, "Three years without a text, call, any word or sight of her." 

"Something had to have happen to her and now I see her fucking name written in Blackwell's computer."

"What if its another Alex?" Max suggested.

"That's a too much of a damn concidence Max."

With that, Nerzia pulled out her phone. taking notes of the url and pictures of the website on the computer before shutting the whole thing off.

"Let's get to the pool already."

____________________________________________

Rachel managed to convincd Victoria not to tell anyone what they had seen in the office, and after the blonde had seen how much it affected Nerzia she agreed without a doubt.

"Hey Rachel.." Victoria called for the brown hair girl once more, who turned around, making the whole group wait.

"Yeah?"

"Can I... Uh.."

"You want to come don't you." Rachel smirked, Victoria growled lowly at the expression on the older girls face. 

"What no way in he-!" Chloe got cut off by Rachel touching her shoulder.

"Just let her come, babe." Rachel eyes darted between Nerzia and Victoria, only so Chloe could see.

"Ugh, What the hell, Fine." 

Max glared at Rachel before the girl gave her the same look she did Chloe which made her hesitate before giving in.

-

-

-

"Cannon ball!!" Chloe grinned, jumping into the lighted pool, water jumping up from the spot she had struck. 

Max and Rachel laughed at the blue girl's actions before joining her.

Victoria watched the three in the pool before her eyes drifted towards Nerzia, who was on the other side of the pool, sitting on the edge with her feet stuck in and her head down.

"Hey Nerzia?"

Nerzia's head shot up, her eyes seemed almost as if she was dazed. 

"Oh, It's you." Her voice rang out dryly, "What do you want?"

Victoria took a deep breath, sitting next to the younger Caufield. "About earlier... I'm sorry about that."

Nerzia scoffed, "No... I really am Caufield.. and you should be honored to be apoligized to by a Chase." 

Nerzia looked at her. 

"Okay Okay, I was kidding on that last part..."

The brunette sighed, "It's fine... You know, You can really be a good person when you want to be."

"I know."

The two continued to talk, feet splashing around in the water, it was long before both girls were smiling and laughing.

"Hey guys, Look." Rachel whispered towards Chloe and Max, nodding her head in the direction of Nerzia and Victoria while treading the water.

"Well I'll be damned." Chloe commented.

"She can actually act like a normal girl." Max wondered slightly outloud but not loud enougb for her sister and Victoria to hear.

"I told you guys, she's not that..." Rachel looked between the two then back to Max's sister and the blonde and smiled.

"She just needs someone to bring out her true side."


	10. Wednesday: Break in's, Chase, and Flashbacks. PT 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is no longer going to follow along so closely to the actual game!

Max, Rachel, and Chloe waited outside of the dorms as Nerzia walked out. Victoria no longer accompanied her as the younger girl had walked her back to her room.

"Caufield charm, haha look at my bestfriend go! Getting the ladies." Chloe joked causing Nerzia to roll her eyes before walking and getting into the blue hair girl's truck.

"Shut up."

____________________________________________

"Ugh, My clothes smell like chlorine." Max grumbled, throwing the shirt she had picked up back on the floor.

"So do mine." Nerzia mumbled still half asleep as she sat back in the ground. 

"Here... I think I have some clothes over here that you can fit Max. And Nerzia, your about the same size as Che, so you can borrow something from her." Rachel suggested, bringing a shrug from Chloe and 'Thank you's' from both Caufield's.

Max wore one of Rachel's shirts, black pants, and the strawyberry blonde's signiture red flannel. As Nerzia chose a simple gray t-shirt with a skull and ripped jeans.

"Let's go downstairs, I can smell Mom's cooking up here." Chloe practically drooled when she mentioned food, which caused a laugh from her girlfriend. 

"Che and food. What's new." Nerzia sighed, chuckling a bit before opening Chloe's door and letting everyone through.

"Max, Nerzia and Rachel. My adopted family." Joyce jokes, before following up with a question. "Any special requests for breakfast?" 

All four girls locked eyes with each other before smiling and simultaneously saying "Pancakes." 

"Some things never change." 

____________________________________________

Nerzia groaned, throwing herself on her dorms bed. Chloe and driven Rachel, her and Max back to Blackwell. Nerzia riding in the back since their wasn't enough room.

 

Turning on her side she reached under her bed, pulling out a slight dusty photo. A young, long, blonde hair girl was on the photo. Her arms around Nerzia's next as the two smiled at the camera.

"Alex..."

_"Nerzia come on!" Alex laughed, watching the brunnete behind her slowly stroll besides her._

_"The ferris wheel isn't going anywhere you know." Nerzia answered, a warm tone to her voice._

_"Yeah, Yeah. But we can get a better spot if you hurry up!" The 16 year old dragged the younger Nerzia, as the latter laughed as she caught up._

_._

_._

_._

_"Wow.." Alex was pressed against the glass of the ferris wheel as they neared the top. The yellow-gold light if the sun shined through the glass._

_"Some view huh?" Nerzia walked near the blonde, the car gently shaking from the movement._

_"You know... Thanks for the invite Alex. You... You make Seattle feel more like... like home."  Nerzia hestiantly said, a blush coating her cheeks._

_Akex grinned, stepping away from the window and walking to Nerzia. She then proceeded to put her arms around the taller girl's neck._

_"Aw.... My babies being mushy." Alex teased, causing Nerzia to growl a bit._

_The cart started to descent._

_Alex leaned into Nerzia, playing with ths brunettes hair before leaning in for a kiss._

_Leaning away for air, the two stayed in each others arms._

_"I love you Caufield."_

 

_"I love you too.."_


	11. Authors Note

I'M SORRY FOR BEING DEAD BUT MORE CONTENT IS ON THE WAY XD


	12. A/N

I'm sorry for being so inactive but I can't really find anymore motivation for this story... Is there anyone that truly enjoyed this story cause if so I'll find a way to continue.

 

Let me know in the comments below!


	13. Christmas Special (Not apart of the story) PT 1

White fluttered outside the windows of the Amber's house. The two adults out on a business trip, leaving the house under their sole daughters supervision.

 **Buzz** _  
_

Rachel's head appeared around the kitchen's corner. "Hey babe," Her voice was directed towards a certain punk stationed on her couch, "Can you get that for me? It should be Max and Nerzia."

Chloe nodded, standing up and stretching before making her way to the wooden barrier that stood between them and the outside world. Her hand gripped the handle as she pulled, revealing three bundled up bodies. "Hey Max, Kate! Vic.." She ended with a bit of playfulness in her voice, which earned a roll of eyes from the blonde as the three girls walked into the warm shelter.

"It's really cold out there.." Max rubbed her hands together, taking her coat off and hanging it up before doing the same with Kate's, which earned her a peck on the cheek and a 'Thanks' when she returned.

"It's fucking winter in Arcadia Bay, what did you expect?" The blue haired girl spoke up, her eyes glancing to Victoria as said girl hung her coat up. "Hey Mad-Max?"

"Yeah?" The brunette had already made her way to the fire place and was looking at the tall Christmas tree near it.

"Where's your sister?"

"Something about last minute shopping. She should be here soon."

"She better be.." Victoria's mumble could be heard. Rachel, who had joined the group of friends in the living room not long ago over heard this, a smirk making its way to her face. 

'Aw can Vickie not wait for her little girlfriend?"

The blonde grew red, "S-Shut up!" Rachel chuckled, going go hug all three of the newcomers before making her way back over to her own girlfriend "Food should be ready in an hour, think Nerz will get here by then?"

 "She should." Max rubbed her hands together infront of the fire, looking beneath the tree she saw the presents that the group had bought for each other. "Thanks again for the invite Rachel."

"Of course! You know, with how much Chloe talked about you I felt like I already knew you before you came." She laughed.

"Rachel!" The punk whined.

"Oh really?" Max giggled slightly, earning a smile from the punks girlfriend. "Yep. And she was hella right with the description. But now that I've known you, we're family Max, don't sweat it."

Chloe leaned in and kissed Rachel, catching the blonde off guard momentarily, earning laughs from Kate and Max and another paired of rolled eyes from Victoria. The blue haired girl pulled away with a grin, "Isn't she amazing guys."

Rachel shook her head, a slight blush with a laugh of her own, playfully swatting Chloe's shoulder. "Give me a warning next time atleast.."

Another door bell rang, catching everyone's attention, especially the blonde that sat on the couch.

"I've got it." The punk made her way towards, opening it and chuckling slightly. "Well speak of the devil and she'll come."

 "Haha, Very funny punkie." Nerzia's voice was heard before she stepped inside, snow adorned her coat while she held presents in her hands. "Hey everyone." She greeted, her eyes landing on Victoria's before she smiled and went to place her gifts underneath the tree. "It's fucking freezing outside." The younger Caufield announced, shedding her coat.

"Well that's what you get for trying to ride on a motorcycle while it's snowing." Victoria spoke, walking over to the brunette. 

"It's crowded as hell. But I guess that's what I get for trying to shop during Christmas Eve."

"It's Arcadia Bay, How fucking crowded could it be?" Chloe half wondered out loud, receiving laughs and giggles from the group besides the newcomer and the blonde that stood next to her.

"Whatever Che," She grinned and looked at Victoria. "And Rori, I thought you would've had my back more babe." 

Victoria blushed and looked away. "Dork.."

"But I'm your dork."

A pause.

"Whatever.." She trailed off, her blush still bright on her face.

"Those two are really cute together." Kate giggled quietly to her partner, watching Victoria and Max's sister interact.

"Yeah.. They are, Nerzia really did change her for the better. Even if she doesn't want to admit it."

* * *

 

"Can you really not reach the top Che?" Max giggled, watching her childhood friend struggle to put the star atop the tall green tree.

"Shut up hippie! I'm tryna concentrate here."  Came the reply.

"That concentration is sure helping you out isn't it?" Rachel's voice rang out from near the window as her, Kate, and Victoria hung up lights.

"Hey! I'm trying my best, It's not my fault you guys picked out this tall ass tree." 

"Just stand on something, here, get out the way." Nerzia washed her hands, having been helping Max make cookie dough to bake.  The girl grabs a chair before walking over to Chloe, placing the chair down, standing on it and holding her hand out. "Alright Blue Beard, give me the damn star."

Chloe rolled her eyes at her pirate alias with a laugh, handing the object to the girl on the chair.

Nerzia still had to reach upwards a small amount to place the tree topper on but nonetheless got it on,returning her full balance to the chair she was on, she stumbled. She closed her eyes when she felt the chair beneath her disappear, soon replaced by a sharp pain in her back as she made contact with the ground. 

Chloe's laughter filled the room, the sound muffled in the ears of Nerzia, who stayed on the ground. Chloe's laughter died down.

 "Oh shit, you okay N?" 

Max, who had also seen the whole thing and flinched when she saw the fall also walked over, "You alright sis?"

"...Totally," Nerzia slowly sat up, "I put the... star up didn't I?" She paused to bring a hand to her back and closed her eyes. Only to hear a familiar voice followed by a hand on her cheek.

"Clumsy.." It was Victoria. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

Nerzia smiled with a blush, before standing up, Victoria doing so as well. "Of course I am. A little fall can't hurt me."

"Good, Don't scare me like that. I really thought you hurt yourself.."

"Nerz and Vicky, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-!" 

"Shut up Chloe!" Nerzia's eyes snapped away from Victoria before making a move to chase the punk. 

"Doesn't feel to good when the shoes on the other foot, huh?" She grinned mischievously before hopping over the couch to dodge Nerzia's efforts.

Victoria, who was also blushing, just mumbled something before going back to her decorations.

* * *

  _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need._

 

The snow was beginning to die down outside, along with the sunlight. Rachel smiled as the speaker played, grabbing a spoon and lip singing to it. Her hair bobbing up and down as she danced around, "Come on guys!" She looked at her group of friends who watched her amused looks.

_I don't care about present's underneath the Christmas tree._

"Come on Kate!" She laughed, grabbing the shy girl's hands and pulling her towards her. The girl smiled slightly, dancing with Rachel as she joined in.

_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know._

_Baby make my wish come true._

Chloe eventually joined in, also getting Max in as well. Nerzia looked at her girlfriend who just had a blank stare on her face.

She chuckled and walked over to her wrapping her arms around her waist, earning a blush from the blonde, who laid her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. 

"What do you think? Of everyone." She asked lowly, smiling at her.

"They're different.." She sighed before showing a small smile. "I like it.."

"I like you."

She paused and just scrunched up her face as she started to laugh. "Geek."

"So you're dating a geek?" Nerzia smirked.

Victoria glanced up as something caught her eye, seeing Rachel holding a piece of mistletoe above them with a coy smile.

She sighed and just shook her head, "I'm dating a geek," She leaned closer to Nerzia. "And I'm proud of it." She locked her lips with hers.

Baby all I want for Christmas is you. 

* * *

"Cookie's are done!" Kate yelps, taking a towel to grab the hot cookie sheet out of the oven, the heat slightly getting to her during the action. 

Chloe instantly runs over and grabs one, before regretting it and tossing the hot desert quickly between her hands.

"You're so dumb Che.. They just came out.." Max laughs, walking over to Kate to help her with the pan. The punk glares at her, still tossing the cookie around before it cools down and she takes a bite.

"Soft." She hums in delight, causing Max and her girlfriend to playfully roll their eyes.

"He..!" Echo'd throughout the house, making Kate, Max, Chloe, and Victioria, who was on the couch, look up in confusion.

"Help! She took my pillow! I'm unarmed!" It was Nerzia, who was running down the stairs, getting chased by a laughing Rachel with pillows in both hands. The younger Caufield runs through the kitchen, hiding behind Chloe.

"Hey-!" The punk started, only to get interrupted 

"You wouldn't dare." Nerzia says, looking at Rachel, who throws a pillow, only for Nerzia to duck behind Chloe, who it hits.

"It slipped." Rachel smirked at her girlfriend who just grabbed the pillow, "Oh it's on." She laughs, dropping the pillow and instead picking up her girlfriend over her shoulder who screams with laughter.

 An all out pillow fight begins, Nerzia getting her sister involved, along with Kate as she throws pillows at them before running off and hiding behind Victoria who growls slightly in annoyance and amusement.

Maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. A/N

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for being so inactive with this story but I haven't play LIS in a while and it's hard for me to remember the plotline to stick close to it.. I'm thinking of just doing a story with multiple oneshot's with these couples.. Or maybe a story not so based on the storyline of Acardia bay being destroyed.. What do you guys think?


End file.
